You jealous?
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: What actually happened after Blaine singing to Jeremiah!


"What did you say?" Jeremiah asked as Kurt went right up to his face. He was standing up tall and had his hands on his waist.

"Get away from MY man!" Kurt yelled as Jeremiah let out the most stupidest laugh.

"What's so funny, eh?" Kurt asked as Jeremiah smiled.

"Blaine likes ME, not YOU!" Jeremiah yelled in his ear as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Want to sing, then?" Kurt asked as Jeremiah gave him a smile meaning 'bring it'.

_Hey, hey!_

_You, you_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

Jeremiah joined in.

_No way, no way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

Kurt sang this.

_Hey, hey!_

_You, you!_

_I want to be your boyfriend!_

Jeremiah sang this.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

Kurt sang with.

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

Kurt sang this.

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright, (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother fucking princess!_

_I can tell you like me to and you know I'm right_

Kurt sang the rest of the song while Jeremiah watched evilly.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now!_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you're boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be you're boyfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be you're boyfriend!_

A couple from a different table listened to Kurt's singing.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me!_

_And even when you look away, I know you think of me!_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (again, again, again)_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet make you're boyfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again, (again, again, again)_

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at the porcelain guy on front of him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you're boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I wanna be you're boyfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend!_

Everyone in the store stared.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_cause I can', cause I can do it better_

_There's no other _

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid!_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_cause I can', cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid!_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

Everyone was smiling minus Jeremiah who's mouth was wide open.

_Hey, Hey!_

_You, you!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey!_

_You, you!_

_I could be your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey! You, you_

_I want to be your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I could be your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I want to be your boyfriend!_

_No way, no way!_

Jeremiah and Kurt sang this last.

_Hey, hey!_

"I was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better then you Jeremiah!" Kurt said going in the same pose as before.

Then Jeremiah pushed him away.

"Pfth no I was…"

Kurt then laughed.

"Yeah right!"

Jeremiah then pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Face it, you did win… Go get Blaine or I will…" Jeremiah whispered in his ear as Kurt laughed.

"Kurt come on!" Blaine yelled running up.

"Jeremiah?" Blaine said glaring.

"Hi Blaine…" Jeremiah said walking away.

"Let's go Kurt…" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and walking down the mall.

"Ok!"

Then Kurt got a text from…?

_You defiantly win!- J_

Kurt then laughed to himself as Blaine gave him a confusing look.

Kurt then smiled at Blaine and looked at his feet.

"It's nothing…"


End file.
